An inter-music detection mechanism for detecting a non-signal portion between pieces of music on a tape to select a desired piece of music is activated in the fastforwarding (FF) or rewinding (REW) mode of the tape player where a tape slightly contacts a head and is driven at a high speed. When the head detects a non-signal portion on the tape, a plunger which has heretofore maintained the FF or REW mode is deenergized to allow the head to get in close contact with the tape, and the FF or REW lever is withdrawn to detach a high speed idler from a reel base.
One of several recent tape players includes a motor-driven head plate which supports a head and is moved upon a mode change from the stop mode to the play mode to bring the head to a predetermined position. In this type of tape player, a specific plunger is used to hold the head plate at its advance position when energized and to unlock the head plate when deenergized upon restoration of the stop mode.
However, the prior art lock mechanism using a specific plunger for locking a head plate, when combined with the aforegoing inter-music detection mechanism, require several plungers specifically provided to individual mechanisms, and invites a complicated circuit or switching arrangement for control of the plungers. Additionally, since these plungers are more expensive than other sheet metal members, they inevitably increase the manufacturing cost of the tape player.